User blog:Radical Mandos/Top Ten Older Brothers To Have
So everyone is doing a waifu/husbando list and I only have one waifu (points if you heard me say it and remember) so I thought I'd do this instead. These are the characters who I'd love to have as older brothers, because an awesome older brother is the coolest thing I can imagine 10. Bulat Guessed by Aqua literally asking to be called "aniki" or "brother", this guy always has something cool to show, or something wise to say. An assasin of Night Raid, he is Tatsumi's first real friend among them. He is also skilled and can tough out poison for quite some time, though only tenth on my list 9. Karma Guessed by Aqua Confident strong and has a swagger in his step, he can make anyone afraid when it's a mind game you're talking about. Can make a fully trained assasin buckle and was the first to do damage to Koro sensei unhelped, he'd be a great brother to apire to be because he won't stop until he rises from the bottom to the top with a knife to the powerfuls throat and a smile on his face 8. Sesshomaru Guessed by Goldmaster1337 Demons are great, especially when they are glorious like this guy, with his long flowing hair and gorgeus good looks. He's kinda mean to his actual younger brother, but I wouldn't mind, because his morals aren't completely gone, he can sometimes be very nice... But him on a bad day, I don't think anyone could survive 7. ??? A real go getter who never quits, him and his companion would be the greatest of family to have, after all, he can already look after a dog and train it 6. Ban Guessed by Goldmaster1337 Super greedy and knows how to cook an incredible meal, he'll take all my things, but I get food. Immortal and doesn't really give head to damage, he'll never leave this world (probably) and regenerates faster than Wolverine, he is a contender in everything he tries. Though he does have a long range stealing ability that can steal even your strength... but at least I get food 5. Alucard Guessed by Hannif Hussain The f***mothering vampire himself (he killed many to get that title) who couldn't mess up my opinion of him unless he became a pacifist. Sure he may end up wanting me dead, he wouldn't do anything related to killing unless his boss told him to... Probably, but even if I'm killed by him, my opinion of him will never deter 4. Papyrus Guessed by GalacticAttorney Tall and thin, you'd think he'd be uncool, but his strange personality makes me want to be him. He's willing to help all, he won't ever give up once he starts something and is always trying to inspire his own brother. He is as his shirt suggests, a cool dude, at the very least, in my and Sans' eyes 3. Kamina Guessed by Blade When the cards are down, this is the guy to have in your corner, whether it's a useless situation, or an emotional scene that is tearing the group apart, he'll beleive in you, and inspire you to do the impossible and see the invisible (you know the drill) 2. ??? A strong leader who wouldn't think an evil thought against good people if you paid him, but if you get in his way, he won't kill you, he'll just knock you out for a while... mmmm brown sugar... gah, my fingers are all sticky (I swear that's still a hint) 1. Ryoma Guessed by Shadow Strong, kind and loyal, he's the main unit of Hoshido and my (Kamui's) actual brother... WHEN THEY FINALLY RELEASE THE GAME. But that isn't his only titles and such, he also goes by the meme, Lobster Lord. Also, he has a lightning sword and looks amazing when battling Category:Blog posts